User talk:Atelda
}} Skywillow Hi, Atelda. My friend, Sky refuses to get rid of her chararts. I know her in real, so I've texted and Skyped her. She won't listen. Can you please help me? Thanks, 17:28 Sun Oct 6 Thank you, Atelda! :)!! 17:38 Sun Oct 6 Sorry, Atelda. Skywillow Ignite The Light Re: 8DDDDDDDDDDDDD 11:15, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Who who is the creator of this wiki?Flamestream Happy leaf fall 21:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Someone called Oglog I believe. GingerstripeLove Everybody 22:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: who I was just wondering . cause its awesome and i would like to tell them they did a great job Hey Leda. Instead of attempting to get you on chat because you're so busy, I'll just let you hear the idea here. I want to create a blog where off topic conversations can go. We would call it FFAF: Free For All Friday (stolen from LJ whoops). It would only be open on fridays as the name suggests. Also, I was thinking maybe we could open it for major holidays such as thanksgiving or Christmas. SayuriDarling ~ “And like the sea, I'm constantly changing from calm to hell.” 04:28, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ew89uw89gu8g profile icon :D Does it have anything to do with Soul Eater? Yay! :D Gallerys Hello Atelda, because I didn't want to made any mistakes, I want to ask you if I can make new cover gallerys for the new upcoming books and novellas. Did you add the galley after the book is released? Regards 09:55, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just want to ask for help, I'm reading through newer and older pages, and I really don't see much to edit, any suggestions where to help? Leafwindy (talk) 03:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions! Sometimes, I do feel like I don't know what to edit. TASTE THE RAINBOW! 00:42, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Gah Cruuuuud. I'm sorry. I totally wasn't paying attention when I did that. Tutorial Permission Hi, Snow Teldy! I was wondering, I've been wanting to make a troubleshooting gallery for a while now, where I will post images to help other users shade chararts and whatnot and to do that I am planning on uploading over my personal file. Even though the images I am uploading are for a "wiki" purpose (depending on your perspective), I decided it would be best if I asked for special permission to go over the 3-upload limit for personal images? May I? 16:26 Thu Nov 21 Lol edit mistake ;D I originally asked Skye, but then realized she isn't in the power to grant me permission, so I just copy-pasted, sorry, lazy day on my part, I realize how rude/awkward that was, sorry about that ;P And also sorry for breaking the PCA rules, please delete my page here. Thanks for telling me that, before I got really into it. 00:10 Sat Nov 23 Fish Leap yo someone renamed Fish Leap's page to something and I can't rename it back properly because I think there's a redirect or something 10:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) KirillKat Hi. It again I with the crazy ideas: ) I here thought, it would be possible to unite all three wikis (Seekers Wiki, Warriors Wiki, Survivors Wiki) in one Erin Hunter Wiki (it is natural with a consent administrators of these wikis)? Or it would be a heap? Infoboxes it would be possible to note different flowers (Warriors Wiki - blue, Seekers Wiki - green, Survivors Wiki - red), and to leave design, as on Warriors Wiki. KirillKat''' Whitetail (WC) Hey could you move this, this, and this to the proper naming format so they fit in Whitetail's gallery? Since the other Whitetail also has a description, keeping the naming format wouldn't work. Thanks monkey ily Re: I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I just wanted to be helpful to beginners when making the charart tutorial! And I already removed the images from my tutorial, but I don't know how to delete pages or images. So could you please do it for me? Again, I'm really, super sorry, I just didn't know. I will try to read the policies better and make better choices in the future. 01:30, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :I The page Tigerstar has an error and it wont let me fix it. It says "After he becomes a warrior, Tigerclaw quickly establishes himself as a senior warrior, and places his nest in the middle alongside Thistleclaw's, while new warriors are supposed to settled themselves on the outside of the den." It's supposed to say settle instead of settled. Thanks, Creekstripe (talk) 15:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Creekstripe Guess Who Hey 'Teldy c: 22:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Seedkit Hi there! Do you happen to still have the file for Seedkit's kit image? Just wondering in case the tweak nomination passes. 23:28 Sun Dec 1 Hi how do you join PCA? I want to be an apprentice BAGEL WARS!!! (talk) 00:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! If the Seedkit gets tweaked, however, what do you recommend I do with the stripes? I don't want to affect the image too much. 0:42 Sun Dec 8 It is not confusing at all, don't worry. But to make the shading light source morr visible... what would you recommend? (sorry about the lot of questions. XD) 3:31 Sun Dec 8 Neverendingmoon (talk) 17:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Rainfury Ok -_-" Uh Please restore , please. You literally wiped out the file history, and I really don't think you should have done that. It wasn't unused or purposeless, but it hadn't gotten a chance to be redone. I don't know who tagged it, but it shouldn't have been. You mind resorting it, that way the file history can be kept? That's like going through here and deleting everything not redone yet... Eh, there really isn't a reason, and I'm more concerned as to why it was deleted in the first place if it's still going to be used? It just seems like the work of the previous artist (which I seriously can't remember off the top of my head as to who it was) would go to waste, and their work unrecognized? It just seems kinda odd that it was deleted, is all. I actually like keeping the file histories since I think it shows the progress of the project as a whole, and how skills have changed/improved/ect, over the years. It's mainly a nostalgic thing over anything else. Can you make me a character pixel cat? If so, can you make a dappled dark blue she-cat(longhaired)with clear dark blue eyes and a bushy tail? Her front left paw is white, and she has a faint battlescar running down one side. * Soar Like A Raven... * 03:23, December 29, 2013 (UTC) hi atelda i was wondering how you make your owm characters?i am new to the site and dont know much yet;) Eveningflame 19:18, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hellooo Hi 'teldy C: 03:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Atelda. I just saw that SoN recently left a message on your talkpage on Camp Half-Blood Wiki, and you really shouldn't listen to his ranting, he's probably just angry you owned him earlier c: He can't take constructive criticism at all. Just remember, you're a great admin there, and you were promoted to the position of administrator because you deserved it. You've accomplished lots and you're a really nice person c: SoN is just jealous he doesn't have your brains and wisdom ;) - Stella - You're welcome ;) Luv you too Telds ;) - Stella - Aw thank you 'teldy c: Love you too<3 16:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC)